


Honey~

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyohei et Ranmaru sont collocataires et c'est<br/>parfois dur de concilier leurs modes de vie opposés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey~

Une cuisine poussiéreuse, une casserole qui siffle. La pièce semblait à l'abandon au milieu de la nuit, pourtant la lueur des petites flammes laissaient se dessiner les contours des meubles, d'une couette abandonnée sur le canapé, de vaisselle sur le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau en ébullition fit crépiter le feu qu'une ombre se déplaça pour soulever la casserole, rétablissant le silence.

Kyohei termina de préparer son café, toujours en silence. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait la nuit : pas un bruit, pas un seul cri envahissant, juste le calme et la solitude. Surtout la solitude.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquaient trois heures passées, son colocataire ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Le jeune homme reposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail avec plus de force que nécessaire et alla ramasser ce que l'autre avait laissé traîner sur le sol de leur appartement...c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça. Il jeta le tout dans la chambre du concerné avant de retourner s'installer sur le canapé du salon avec un nouveau café. Les aiguilles tiquaient, ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, il anticipait ce qui allait se produire.

Des bruits se firent enfin entendre, d'abord au loin, puis de plus en plus proches. Trois cadences de pas sychronisées, accompagnées de gloussements de plus en plus audibles.

Une clé, une poignée qui tourne, un grincement de porte, c'était la fin de la paix de Kyohei.

« ...nvenue dans mon manoir, ladies~ ! Mon amour, et toi aussi honey, c'est par ici ! »

Kyohei s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, attendant que l'orage passe.

***

La porte venait de claquer. Deux paires de talons descendaient les escaliers, et cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas des gloussements mais des exclamations outrées qui traversaient la paroi.

Ranmaru se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, ses yeux fixant Kyohei qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, impassible.

« ...je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Takano ? t'as voulu leur tendre un piège en mettant l'assiette, sale soit dit en passant, juste derrière la porte ?? t'es malade ?? »

Ranmaru n'était pas furieux, il n'avait jamais été colérique... son regard et ses mouvements de bras délicats réflétaient simplement son désespoir d'avoir perdu ses compagnes.

« Les pauvres, tu aurais pu leur casser une jambe ! »

Kyohei ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard embêté de Ranmaru. Le silence était définitivement perturbé. Il se décida alors à lui dépondre.

« Cette assiette, elle était à toi, ainsi que tout ce que tu as trouvé sur le pas de ta porte. Je suis pas ta femme de ménage

-pourtant, c'est fou ce que ton tablier te va bien~

-ta gueule ou le tablier, je vais m'en servir pour t'étrangler.

-ah, toujours aussi doux avec moi. Bon, je vais me préparer mon masque. Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Kyohei lui balança à la tête le manga qu'il était en train de lire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'emménager avec ce malade... mes ses autres amis proches avaient tous emménagé avec leurs copines, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que Ranmaru. Kyohei n'avait qu'une seule hâte, gagner assez d'argent pour quitter ce trou qu'il partageait avec un Dom Juan.

***

« Kyohei-kun, tu ne veux pas sortir avec nous en boîte ? » lança un Ranmaru coincé entre les bras de deux belles femmes qui l'entrainaient vers la porte.

\- Franchement... tu me vois en boîte ? c'est pas mon truc. Rester au calme ici ça me suffit.

-dommage... si tu ne cherches pas l'amour, c'est moi qui ferai venir l'amour à toi, cher Kyohei. Je te ramènerai quelqu'..

-tu ne me ramèneras personne, allez casse toi. Amusez vous bien.

-je m'amuse toujours, chéri ».

Lorsque la porte claqua, Kyohei se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Assis sur son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux pour profiter à nouveau du calme. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient toujours, la casserole se remit à siffler. Après son deuxième café, Kyohei s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas... il ne passait pas une soirée aussi parfaite que d'habitude... serait-il possible qu'il soit lassé de son quotidien ? Il trompa sa sensation d'ennui en attrapant un paquet de chips avant d'allumer la télévision. Non, il était très bien chez lui et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

***

« Kyooheiiii tu ne viens toujours pas avec nous ?

-Non.

-mais tu vas encore noyer ton manque d'amour dans la bouffe ! »

Kyohei serra les poings en inspirant profondément.

« Je sors. » dit-il finalement. Face au visage choqué de Ranmaru il ajouta : « avec les mecs du club de boxe où je me suis inscrit le mois dernier... Ne fais pas cette tête, il ne va rien se passer. »

Mais Ranmaru l'ignora complètement, ses yeux brillants « ce soir, tu vas faire une rencontre qui va changer ton destin, j'en suis sûr !

-arrête de faire le con.

-Tu découvres un nouveau terrain, le terrain de l'amour~ pour la peine je vais en faire de même ! Ce soir sera le soir des nouveaux horizons~ »

Kyohei laissa Ranmaru dans son délire et alla dans sa chambre enfiler un de ses Tshirts et attacher ses cheveux.

***

Ranmaru était curieusement silencieux au petit-déjeuner, et pour une fois Kyohei ne se contenta pas d'en profiter... Si Ranmaru ne racontait pas ses ébats de la veille, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Koyhei, la bouche pleine.

\- ...j'ai mal

-tu as le cœur brisé à cause d'une demoiselle qui t'a rejeté ? » ironisa Kyohei en imitant la mimique éplorée que Ranmaru avait l'habitude de prendre.

-Baka... »

Devant la grimace de son ami, Kyohei commença à s'inquiéter plus sérieusement.

« Ranmaru... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » L'homme frivole ne fuyait habituellement jamais son regard... ce n'était pas le personnage séducteur qu'il avait sous les yeux mais sa vraie nature, un ranmaru fragile et fatigué.

« j'ai putain de mal.

-...t'es tombée sur une sm ? si elle est vraiment allée trop loin on peut peut-être contacter la poli...

-non c'était un mec. »

Un mec. Kyohei arrêta instantanément de mâcher. Un mec ??

« eeh ??? » Un fois le premier choc passé, il avala d'un coup sa bouchée pour pouvoir parler « depuis quand tu...

-je voulais essayer, c'est tout.

-ah.

-ouais.

-...ok.

-passe moi le lait. »

Kyohei lui passa la brique sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser...

***

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Kyohei se demandait ce qu'il préférait entre entendre des gloussements stupides ou des râles graves à travers le mur. Tout cela commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Il était déterminé à en finir. Ce soir, c'était un homme que Ranmaru avait ramené. L'inconnu était juste ridicule, il gémissait comme une fille. Kyohei avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir d'aller le virer de leur studio immédiatement.

***

« Kyohei, aide moi.»

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils, il n'aimait pas être réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

« laisse moi dormir » gromela-t-il sous la couette.

« Kyohei c'est urgent, conduis moi à l'hôpital. »

Son envie de dormir le quitta instantanément tandis qu'il repoussa la couette.

« qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ??

-je t'en prie, dépêche toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Kyohei n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami si troublé. Il enfila rapidement un jean et un T-shirt avant de courir vers le garage, Ranmaru sur ses talons. Celui-ci ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet et Kyohei n'insista pas... il voyait bien que l'heure était grave et que ce n'était pas le moment de le stresser davantage.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers les urgences et attendirent qu'un médecin se libère. Ranmaru était livide et silencieux, ses yeux regardant dans le vide.

« ...je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais... ça va aller, t'inquiète pas » dit Kyohei. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le soulager, peut-être même le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le genre de geste qui lui venait naturellement...

Un infirmier se dirigea enfin vers eux.

Pendant qu'ils le suivaient, Ranmaru attrapa la manche de de Kyohei derrière son coude... celui-ci se tourna vers lui, mais son ami le fuyait toujours du regard, tremblant, l'air perdu. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec l'infirmier, Takano sut enfin de quoi il était question.

« J'ai couché avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et... le préservatif a éclaté. Je... je voulais savoir si... j'avais attrapé quelque chose ... comme le sida» dit Ranmaru d'une voix à peine audible.

« Vous avez bien fait de venir immédiatement. Dans les heures qui suivent le rapport, il est possible de déceler la présence du virus et de l'éliminer. »

Kyohei avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne. Ce n'était pas l'ami enjoué et blagueur qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer... il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, aussi faible.

« Nous avons besoin de quelques informations au préalable. De quel type de rapport s'agissait-il et en quelle position étiez-vous ?

-il... j'étais passif et... son préservatif a...

-une pénétration anale donc.

-...oui.

-y a-t-il eu d'autres échanges ?

-...il a pas voulu que j'en mette un quand il m'a sucé... »

Kyohei regardait ses ongles en tentant de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien... ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour Ranmaru de raconter ses expériences, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un effort. Il sursauta lorsque l'infirmier s'addressa directement à lui.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu qu'il se protège ?

-pardon?

-Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! On ne prend pas des risques comme ça !

-je crois que...

Vous savez si vous avez une MST ? Vous avez déjà fait un test ? »

Ranmaru mit fin au quiproquo en élevant finalement la voix « C'était pas lui, Kyohei est juste un ami qui a accepté de m'accompagner...

-ah... et votre partenaire a refusé de venir ?

-quand j'ai parlé d'aller à l'hôpital, il est parti tout de suite.

-...habituellement c'est mieux si les deux viennent... nous allons vous faire le test. Suivez-moi. »

L'infirmier se leva en premier. Ranmaru était comme paralysé sur sa chaise.

« Ranmaru... allez viens, ça va aller » dit Kyohei en lui prenant le bras. « Ranmaru, bouge de là et viens » répéta-t-il doucement en passant son bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué pour donner des mots d'encouragement, mais à ce moment là c'était surtout sa présence qui comptait, et son ami ne saurait jamais assez le remercier.

Kyohei ne voulut pas lui montrer son inquiétude, il avait réellement peur pour lui... même si par moments Ranmaru était insupportable, il ne voulait pas le perdre...il ne pouvait pas. Mais ce soir, il devait être fort et le soutenir, coûte que coûte.

***

Dans la voiture, Ranmaru ne disait toujours rien. Il n'était plus aussi livide, mais il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. A un feu rouge, Kyohei se tourna vers lui pour l'observer.

« Ranmaru... »

Celui-ci se retourna. Il sembla vouloir esquisser un maigre sourire mais abandonna à mi-chemin. Après tout, pourquoi se forcer.

« ...je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien. »

Lorsque les yeux brillants de Ranmaru rencontrèrent les siens, Kyohei ne sut soutenir son regard longtemps.

Ces mots n'étaient pas si forts en eux-mêmes, mais Ranmaru connaissait bien son ami... il savait bien que celui-ci ne disait tout haut qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce soir-là, même avec si peu de mots et peu de regards, il se sentait en sécurité. Il était heureux que Kyohei soit là, à le soutenir à sa manière.

« Merci... »

Leur voyage s'acheva en silence, le maigre sourire réussissant enfin à faire une apparition sur les lèvres de Ranmaru.

***

« Kyohei ?

-quoi.

-je m'ennuie.

-pourquoi tu sors pas ?

-j'ai pas envie. »

Où avait disparu le Ranmaru bruyant et extravagant ? Le studio était bien trop silencieux ces-derniers temps... et pour une fois, Kyohei regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas plus de bruit. Oui, le Ranmaru d'autrefois était énervant avec ses manies, ses invités envahissants, sa vaisselle qu'il laissait traîner... mais... ce Ranmaru était drôle et le divertissait, même s'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus droit.

Ranmaru n'osait plus faire confiance à personne. Lorsqu'il croisait une étrangère, ses habitudes séductrices reprenaient le dessus, mais il s'éclipsait toujours avant que toute affaire ne devienne concluante. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risques.

Au cours des premiers jours, Kyohei ne dit rien... c'était étrange de dîner tous les soirs en tête à tête avec son colocataire alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le faire seul. Cependant, il voyait bien que Ranmaru n'était pas à sa place. Sa place était dehors, entouré de filles les unes les plus superficielles que les autres. Enfermé dans le studio, il ne vivait plus, ou du moins, pas assez. Dès que Kyohei essayait d'aborder le sujet, Ranmaru fuyait. Il fallait alors lui apprendre à faire à nouveau confiance aux gens d'une autre façon.

***

Lorsque Ranmaru rentra avec son sac de courses, il faillit le faire tomber au sol tellement ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Kyohei était en train de servir du vin à une ravissante jeune femme qui avait des jambes interminables... son instinct de Dom Juan se réveilla. Mais cette femme était avec son colocataire, il fallait se retenir.

Elle riait en observant Kyohei en train de se rattacher les cheveux, ce à quoi ce dernier lui répondit avec un grand sourire... depuis quand était-il devenu un séducteur ?? Ranmaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune femme avait une des vestes de son interlocuteur sur les épaules. N'ayant pas vu le nouvel-arrivé, elle fit mine de vouloir réarranger une des mèches de Kyohei avant de s'approcher pour...

« Tadaimaaa ! » dit Ranmaru en s'insérrant entre eux pour déposer le sac de courses sur la table. « Kyohei-kun, tu me présentes cette charmante demoiselle ?

-on allait sortir en fait... on va au restaurant. Je t'ai laissé un plat dans le frigo, on te laisse ! »

Kyohei sourit à Ranmaru en prenant la main de l'inconnue. « passe une bonne soirée ! »

Une fois que le couple avait refermé la porte derrière eux, Ranmaru lâcha un « toi aussi... Honey » en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

***

La semaine suivante, Kyohei ramena une autre femme et réitéra la scène. C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il vit l'ancien Ranmaru se réveiller peu à peu. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de lui voler ses conquêtes mais Kyohei partait toujours en leur compagnie, sans lui laisser le temps de les faire tomber dans ses filets. Un soir, il persuada même un de ses amis gays de venir en toute amitié boire un verre avec lui dans son studio. Il savait très bien à quel type de conclusion sauterait Ranmaru...

Rapidement, de Dom Juan en question reprit ses manies. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer si inactif alors que Kyohei, l'homme qui repoussait toute relation, semblait enchaîner les partenaires.

***

« Honey, c'est ton tour de faire les courses

-tu fais chier à m'appeler « Honey » tout le temps. Tu le fais pas quand tu as des invitées...

-bien sûr que non, les pauvres princesses fuiraient en pensant que je suis un gay qui les utilise

-et... c'est pas ce que tu es ? »

Ranmaru eut l'air outré.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je ne chéris pas chacune de mes conquêtes ? »

Kyohei leva les yeux au ciel avant de se re-servir du café.

***

« Kyohei, ton copain gay, il est toujours casé ?

-oui pourquoi ?

-oh rien comme ça...

-...tu veux te taper un mec ?

-...ça fait longtemps...

-...tu remarqueras que quand tu parles de mecs, tu ne parles pas de prince ou de roses ou de quoi que ce soit...

-non, ce genre de langage c'est réservé aux princesses~ ...Honey~

-...vas te faire. »

***

De la musique, très fort. Beaucoup de monde... des hommes et des femmes qui le dévorent des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire là ? Ah oui, il devait aider Ranmaru à trouver un mec « digne de confiance ».

« lui là-bas, il est pas mal...

-...il a l'air louche avec son piercing

-moi je trouve ça sexy

-attends, attends. Takano Kyohei ne dit pas 'sexy' »

Kyohei roula des yeux et tira Ranmaru avec lui sur la piste de danse, pour le rapprocher du bel inconnu. Face à lui, il dansait tout contre lui pour le forcer à reculer et entrer en contact avec leur cible. Celui-ci se rapprocha également, après tout, Ranmaru avait une silhouette des plus désirables. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyohei tandis son ami se laissait aller, installant son dos contre le torse du bel homme... les mains de l'inconnu s'installèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui déposait des baisers sur le cou... Ranmaru tourna finalement sa tête sur le côté afin de l'embrasser.

 

Kyohei détourna le regard... ce n'est pas que cela le choquait, mais il avait l'impression d'empiéter sur un acte trop intime... son cœur se mit à battre plus vite malgré lui. Il mit cela sur le compte du fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir deux hommes en pleine action.

***

« Kyohei... le mec hier soir... il m'a lâché pile quand j'allais je ramener

-oh pauvre chou.

-Honey, c'est pas bien de se moquer.

-c'était quoi son excuse ?

-il avait déjà un copain... attends pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-de toute façon, un type avec un piercing, c'était pas assez sérieux pour toi, ne... »

***

« Kyohei, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi...

-tu sais bien que je ne réponds jamais.

-non mais... je crois que c'est important. »

Kyohei s'arracha à sa lecture et vint prendre le combiné.

« Moshi moshi ?

-...Kyohei-kun. C'est ta mère.

-...

-... nous t'avons vu dans le journal. Félicitations pour le concours de boxe que tu as gagné.

-ah, je ne savais pas que j'étais dedans.

-il y a une grande photo de toi, c'est fou ce que tu as grandi !

-... »

La voix de sa mère trembla tandis qu'elle ajouta :

« Ils disaient que tu étais un des meilleurs espoirs locaux, que tu avais une chance de devenir champion national.

-ah. Je ne savais pas que la boxe ça vous intéressait.

-... Kyohei, tu sais le studio qu'on a à Tokyo... je pensais que tu méritais bien qu'on te donne les clefs après une telle victoire. »

Kyohei ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une vie seul, indépendant, il en avait toujours rêvé. Mais venant de la part de ses parents, cette opportunité avait un goût amer. Pouvait-il refuser une telle offre ?

***

Les boîtes en carton étaient empilées tout le long du couloir. C'était sa dernière soirée ici. Ranmaru avait annulé son rendez-vous avec les jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontrées la veille.

Décapsulant bière après bière, ils retraçaient les meilleurs souvenirs comme les pires.

« Honey... je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... merci de m'avoir accompagné sans poser de questions ce soir-là. Je crois qu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur qui j'aurais pu compter... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant si une folle me piège ! » acheva-t-il pour briser le sérieux de sa phrase précédente, n'osant rester sur un sujet pénible pour trop longtemps.

« ha ha, t'as qu'à faire attention à qui tu ramènes chez toi, mais si t'as besoin de moi tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. » répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Oui, il tenait beaucoup à Ranmaru... mais être affectueux en face des gens n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « ça va pas être très drôle de ne plus voir toutes tes 'princesses' défiler jour après jour

-et moi tes coups dans le mur en nous disant de la fermer vont me manquer, mon amour

-la ferme, toi » dit Kyohei, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

***

Une cuisine déserte, une casserole qui siffle. Kyohei n'avait pas eu une nuit aussi calme depuis des siècles. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Et pourtant, il ne goûtait pas ce bonheur auquel il avait tant aspiré. Le silence, la tranquillité... tout cela lui semblait fade.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Ranmaru entre à tout moment, accompagné d'une belle jeune femme ou d'un homme... mais la nuit passa, dans la solitude et l'ennui.

***

L'entraînement de boxe l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il ne sentait plus son corps. Il se laissait porter par ses pieds sans réfléchir, et bientôt, il se retrouva face à son ancien studio.

« et merde, qu'est-ce que je fous là... »

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ranmaru.

Ranmaru tiré en arrière par un homme qui l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils n'aperçurent pas Kyohei qui s'était déjà éloigné, énervé que son pouls s'accélère à nouveau.

***

Cette scène qu'il avait aperçu le hanta plus longtemps que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il comprenait maintenant. Ce qui s'était passé en boîte et ce qui s'était produit devant sa porte... Kyohei était énervé. Très énervé.

On ne séduit pas Kyohei comme ça... vraiment... ce crétin, l'appelant sans cesse « Honey », « mon amour »... il avait pas le droit de faire ça...

Il avait pas le droit de réveiller des désirs chez lui.

Kyohei donna un coup de pied à sa table avant de tourner en rond dans son salon, ignorant la douleur dans son orteil en grinçant les dents.

Ce salaud...

Il pouvait pas le laisser filer comme ça, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

***

Il faisait nuit, Kyohei était caché derrière une haie. Il savait très bien qu'il avait l'air stupide, mais si un passant osait lui faire la moindre remarque, son nez s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

...il commençait à faire assez froid... s'il attrapait la fièvre à cause de ce con, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, la silhouette fine de Ranmaru se dessina au bout de la rue... malheureusement accompagnée d'une silhouette féminine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée, Kyohei décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Kyohei !! tu m'as fait peur !

-merci pour ton accueil chaleureux...

-laisse moi te présenter ma chère...

-c'est pas la peine, elle va partir maintenant. »

La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa colère.

« Excuse moi mais t'es qui pour me parler sur ce ton ? »

Kyohei soupira avant de lui répondre :

« écoute il s'en fout de toi, casse toi »

Le couple le dévisagea, mais la demoiselle mit moins de temps que Ranmaru à se remettre. Elle gifla ce-dernier avant de partir en furie.

« ...Takano... t'avise pas de me refaire ce coup là... » pour la première fois, Ranmaru avait l'air en colère. Très en colère.

« Morii Ranmaru... toi et moi on a des choses à mettre au clair.

-je crois oui. »

La voix de Kyohei était sévère, mais c'était car il se sentait perdre tout contrôle et il n'aimait pas ça. Ranmaru ouvrit finalement la porte. En le suivant dans les escaliers, Kyohei sentit une nouvelle fois son satané pouls s'accélérer... il allait lui faire payer...

Dès que la porte du studio se referma derrière eux, Ranmaru fit face à Kyohei, les sourcils froncés.

« Honey, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir, mais tu sais très bien que s'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on insulte mes invitées.

-ah oui ça te fait plaisir ? on dirait pas. Tu sais quoi, t'es un salaud.

-tu te fous de ma gu... »

Kyohei plaqua Ranmaru contre le mur, avec dans ses yeux une lueur menaçante qui commença a inquiéter le plus mince. Celui-ci était emprisonné contre la paroi, les muscles du boxeur l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Kyohei... je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait... mais parle moi...

-t'es un salaud. » il perdait ses moyens, il le sentait.

« Pourqu.. »

Sa question fut étouffée par les lèvres fiévreuses de Kyohei. Son pouls avait perdu toute mesure, il était incapable de réfléchir. La seule chose à laquelle il obéissait était son désir, désir dont il n'avait pris conscience que récemment mais qui avait sûrement sommeillé en lui depuis longtemps.

A bout de souffle, il libéra la bouche de Ranmaru. Ses cheveux avaient été complètement décoiffés par les doigts de Kyohei.

« Kyohei... » son sourire de Dom Juan était de retour « chérie, ma chambre c'est par là-bas... je suppose que tu connais le chemin~

-ne sois pas si certain que c'est moi qui va être ta chérie ce soir, princesse

-...ya que moi qui ai le droit de dire 'princesse' ici

-ta gueule » dit Kyohei avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout semblait si naturel, il avait presque envie de rire lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps avant de passer à l'acte.

Cette nuit, il n'y aurait pas de casserole qui sifflerait, pas de café seul sur le canapé. Et surtout, comme les voisins ne tarderaient pas à s'en rendre compte, pas de silence paisible.

***


End file.
